


Secure Lines

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stakeouts take patience and Clint's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my prompt table for [avengers_tables](http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/) on LJ. Prompt: dirty talk.

“Stay off the comm., Barton.” It was practically his catchphrase on missions like this. Missions where he sat in the back of a van by himself for hours drinking something dark and hot that was apparently coffee--but he had his doubts--and Clint sat on a rooftop starting at whatever target Fury had sent them after this time through his scope.

 

“ _It’s a secure line, sir_.”

 

“I’m aware of that.”

 

“ _I’m bored, sir_.”

 

“I can just imagine.”

 

“ _All I can think about is getting you back to the hotel and running my tongue over every inch of you_.”

 

Phil nearly dropped his possibly-coffee. “Stay off the comm. Barton.”

 

“ _You don’t want to hear about how I want to suck your dick until you let out that little groan that gets me rock hard?_ ”

 

“Barton…”

 

“ _Or how I want you to bend me over the end of the bed and fuck me until I’m screaming?_ ”

 

“If you’re going to tie up the comm. line by trying to get a rise out of me, at least be creative about it.” Phil regretted the words before they’d even fully left his mouth. If there was one thing Clint Barton wouldn’t back away from it was a challenge, and this was a great one.

 

The silence hung on the line for a minute before Clint started talking again. “ _How about I tie you to the headboard with your tie and run my tongue over your dick—_ ”

 

Phil swallowed thickly and tried to get Clint back on task. “Eyes on target, Hawkeye.”

 

“ _—until you beg me to let you come. Maybe I’ll suck on your balls a little before I start fingering myself to get ready to ride you until we’re both coming so hard we pass out_.” Clint let out a breathy little laugh that did nothing to help Phil calm himself down. “ _And the target left. You know that. You’ve got your ears on this place. Nobody’s there._ ”

 

“We didn’t get conformation on that report.”

 

“ _I’d like conformation that you’re hard for me right now_.” He could practically hear the smirk that went with that comment.

 

“If I have to tell you to keep your head in the game one more time—“

 

“ _Can I give you head in the van?_ ”

 

“No.” The word came out in his usual bland, unimpressed tone. If Phil was honest with himself, his body disagreed with that particular ‘no’ but he wasn’t about to let Clint know that.

 

Apparently, somehow, he picked up on it anyway. “ _You wouldn’t even have to put your coffee down, sir. I’ll be quick and be back up here before anybody comes back._ ” Phil couldn’t quite stop his breath from hitching and Clint’s smile carried over the comm. line. “ _You know how much I love quick and dirty, sir_.”

 

Phil groaned, deciding that—fuck it—Clint knew what he was doing and he was right. No one was at this location and it was 0200 and… “Barton, pack it up for the night. We’ll come back tomorrow. See if the target doesn’t reappear.”

 

“ _Yes, sir_.”

 

It never took long to pack up on a stakeout like this one and they were back at the hotel, collected data saved and weapons clean and stored in next to no time.

 

Phil pressed Clint against the door to their room, kissing him deeply before a small smile crept across his face. “Now, you said something about riding me until you passed out?”

 

Clint smirked back. “I said until _we_ passed out.”

 

“You can give that a try, Barton.” Phil kissed him again, pulling him off the door and toward the bed.

 

“That sounds like a challenge, sir.”

 

“You’re damn right it is.”

 

Clint’s smirk morphed to a grin and he pushed Phil onto the bed, crawling over him. “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
